Wi-Fi Direct standard allows apparatuses in the wireless network to connect with each other without a wireless router. Similar to the Bluetooth technology, this standard allows the wireless apparatuses to interconnect with each other in the form of point to point, and in terms of transmission speed and transmission distance, it has improved dramatically over Bluetooth.
Two new types of roles emerge in the new WI-FI Direct network: Group Owner (GO) and Group Client (GC), wherein, the GO can be used as a STA or AP, can also establish point-to-point secure connections with multiple GCs; while the GC is similar to STA, and can establish a P2P secure connection with the GO. By using the WIFI direct standard, an electronic device (such as a mobile terminal) can be chosen as the GO, and is simultaneously connected to the GCs such as computer, TV, digital camera and digital picture frame at home, so as to share files among the devices at any time. Similarly, a mobile terminal can be used as the GO and connected to computers, printers and other devices so as to be used in the same network. However, in an actual operation, after the user cuts the previous connection, it needs to re-select an electronic device to connect so as to re-establish a group.
The related art has the following problems: if the GO device cannot be used since it is shut down due to power failure or it leaves the current working scenario and other special reasons, the currently established group is immediately disconnected and disbanded, and the work such as file sharing or video playing being currently carried out is immediately interrupted, if it wants to continue the current network, another device needs to be selected as the GO to re-establish the network.